


The One Where Reid Is Reading Harry Potter

by there_must_be_a_lock



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, “Reader Insert” but assumes you like Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: What it says on the tin.(Don’t buy HP books, don’t support TERFs, just find a partner who has the books memorized.)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 45





	The One Where Reid Is Reading Harry Potter

JJ snuck another glance over at Spencer, who was reading in the corner of the jet, and then turned back to Emily. “No, you’re right, something’s up.”

“He doesn’t look upset, though,” Emily muttered.

“Yeah. His mouth’s not doing the thing. What’s he reading?”

Emily had a better view; she looked over, trying to be discreet about the fact that they were being totally fucking creepy.

“He’s got his knees tucked up, I can’t get a good look at the cover, but I think it’s some kind of textbook,” she whispered.

“Why’s he being all squirrelly about it, then? It’s not like any of us would voluntarily ask about that.”

“Wait a second,” Emily said, squinting. “Is he… oh my god. He’s hiding another book behind that one.”

“Wow, that’s really not up to his usual level of sneaky.” JJ looked like the curiosity was making her physically itchy.

“I’ll ask, hang on,” Emily said, and got up, walking down the aisle.

Spencer had chosen the corner seat, with his back to the wall and only one seat facing him, and he’d put his bag up on that one as a clear sign that he wanted to be left alone. When Emily approached, he looked up nervously, like she’d caught him doing something wrong.

“Hey, Spence,” she said casually, and leaned against the seat opposite him. “What are you reading?”

“Just brushing up on some string theory,” Spencer said, with a smile, holding the book up quickly so she could get a glimpse of the title.

“Oh yeah? Can I see?” Emily asked, and he looked from the book to her and back again, equal parts panicked and confused.

“Um, actually, I’m right in the middle of a really interesting part, do you mind?”

“What are you actually reading, Spence?” she pressed.

He made a face, mumbling something unintelligible down at his lap.

“Little louder,” Emily said, laughing. She crouched next to his seat, leaning in to hear him.

Spencer dropped the textbook and showed her what was hiding behind it: a brand new paperback copy of “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone.”

“Why are you hiding that? We’re not gonna judge you for wanting to branch out a little bit,” she said, mystified.

Spencer shrugged. “I sort of promised someone I’d read them.”

Emily took in the sheepish but happy expression on Spencer’s face. “Your girlfriend.”

Spencer sighed. “Yes. Okay? It’s her favorite book. I wanted to surprise her. We’re supposed to be spending the weekend together, and I’m meeting her right after we land, so…”

“That’s really sweet, Spence,” Emily said, trying not to smile in case he thought she was laughing at him. “Why are you embarrassed about wanting to have things in common?”

“When one of us spends the night, we started - I read to her, while she falls asleep,” he said shyly. “Or…  _ recite _ is more accurate, I guess. She says it helps her relax. And I like doing it, it’s just… it’s nice.”

“ _ Aww _ ,” Emily said, wrinkling her nose. She couldn’t help it; it had been a fucking real-life rom-com, him and this girl, and this was (as Garcia would put it) the adorable cherry on top of a big romantic sundae of adorableness.

“These are her favorite books,” Spencer continued. “So I thought… I just thought she might like it.”

“She’ll be so happy, Spence,” Emily said reassuringly.

He beamed at her. “You think? That’s not silly?”

Emily rolled her eyes. “No, Spence. That’s not silly at all.”

“Part of me still worries I’m going to get it wrong.” Spencer shrugged. “I know it’s not a  _ normal _ way to show someone you care about them. I think she’ll get it, though.”

“She must be pretty special.”

He smiled, soft and tentative. “She is.”

Emily fought the urge to hug the shit out of him. “For what it’s worth? I think she’s the luckiest girl in the world, Spence. And I can’t wait to meet her.” 

  
  



End file.
